


Opening Up

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Series: Election Prizes 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2k4evr, Bring back gabriel, M/M, some sabriel fluff, we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: Gabriel isn't ready to be "officially" back yet. But he can't help but cuddle his precious Sammich





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miranda99956](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/gifts).



> I promised a short fic to anyone who voted!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always thanks to my wonderful beta:   
> [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII)  
> 

He’s happy--but hates keeping this secret from Dean. Gabriel’s back and around, but not really ready to show his face yet. The prospect of ruling heaven is, as Gabriel had put it to Sam, a major buzzkill. He wants to enjoy the small amount of time they have together until he absolutely has to. Unfortunately though, it’s wearing on Sam a little bit. 

When he returns to the bunker after Halloween, Sam slides into bed and a smile crosses over his face when Gabriel sneaks an arm around him. 

“How’s operation cheer-up-Deano?” Gabriel asks between pressing kisses to the back of his neck. 

“Well he finally opened up to me,” Sam says, turning over so that he can pull Gabriel into a kiss. “So that’s one major thing out of the way.”

Gabriel hums into his shoulder, clearly barely listening, his fingertips moving to lift up Sam’s shirt and Sam helps him. Sometimes it’s fun doing things the old fashioned way. 

When they’re finished, basking in the afterglow, Sam turns so his chin is resting on Gabriel’s chest. “Do you think--we can tell people soon?” Sam asks, 

He shakes his head. “No,” he says, running his fingertips through Sam’s hair. “I’m not--”

“It’s okay Gabe,” Sam says, hushing him with a kiss. “I know.” 

It’s obvious Gabriel feels a sense of agitation. But Sam doesn’t want to push it, or else Gabriel will leave and reappear in a few days acting like nothing had happened. 

But Sam is hopeful that Gabriel will come back to him. He always does.


End file.
